Forum:Wiki copying allegations
- 08:37, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Some brief stuff for you: *Original allegation by Newboy37 *Series of allegations made by BFH-Wiki - 08:48, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Newboy37 To be honest I took pictures from in-game screens and altered them to fit a certain profile. The images I posted took me time and work to get uploaded and looking like quality pictures. This user 'Maxwell123' has no right to steal my work, upload it elsewhere, and claim credit for it. I can't be sure I can make a request that he be banned from this wiki, but I would like to suggest punishment at least. My images will soon begin to have the EA Copyright notice on the wiki that I'm at. The images he's uploaded from here I'd like removed until I can speak to the senior administration at the wiki I am at. Newboy37 16:14, May 23, 2011 (UTC) BFH-Wiki I've no rights on any the pictures so this is viewless. If I had that's not the point I want to discuss about. I use BF templates as well in some kind (strong modified and adapted) and am glad not to build them up from scratch. I just fear to see the BFH wiki as cow milked by Maxwell. There's no single image or edit not being prepared by someone else on another website or wasn't in need to be corrected by HP, SSD or Cruz. I can tell you won't see any weapon sound files uploaded by him, as he would have to scan the game files for the according sound, convert them from .wav to .ogg and upload the whole bunch with a decent naming. BFH-Wiki 09:05, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Maxwell123 Well i tought the battlefield wikia series supports each other, i can say that i copied the medkit/ammo box from the Play4Free resized it to half the image, is this illegal, or not allowed ? if so it was not meant in an bad manner, i forgot to licencing and where i got the link from. Maxwell123 08:59, May 23, 2011 (UTC) http://battlefieldplay4free.wikia.com/wiki/Medic_Box http://battlefieldplay4free.wikia.com/wiki/Ammo_Box BFH-WIKI What is the main issue ? Discussion BFH-Wiki, so you just want Maxwell to take images and infomation from other sources that aren't the BFHW? ? No, I don't want to see a (clothing, event, widget) section next, filled with the info and trivia listed in BFHW. And to avoid the current affinity to spare out single items to patch them to a "BFH-Weapons" page. This should be global BF wiki, not a BF wiki with a seperate Heroes-Subwiki. Theres's no "Submachine gun (Bad Company)" or "Submachine gun (Battlefield 1943) page. There's a Weapon Template for each game listing them all. Why Heroes needs to be sperated and be patched in a single page, just because there're more images and redundant stats? Here's the layout I'd prefer: Talk:Submachine_gun_(Battlefield_Heroes). I'm unsure if a "SMG (BFH)" page is needed afterwards, it would be much more suitable to create the Template:Weapons/BFH... The course driven doesn't please me. Unfortunately Maxwell was the executing force, but I didn't knew that he was told to act like this. No offense against his person! BFH-Wiki 10:46, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Kicking off I see. Right. According to BF:ICP (as required by Wikia terms), all content on Wikia wikis (according to my interpretation, including images) is protected under a Creative Commons license. So if images are copied from another wiki, a link back to the original wiki should be on the image page at least (in fact, it should regardless of where it's from or what the license is), if not in a caption on each use of the image. But I guess this isn't the problem, from what I read above it's whether or not we are unfairly overlapping with other wikis? On that point, I'm not sure what BFH-Wiki is asking? - 13:44, May 23, 2011 (UTC) mmmmm k, I try to simplify: I got the feeling that Heroes is cutted out from other weapon pages to create a kind of a sub-wiki which may get congruent to mine on the long run. BFH-Wiki 14:15, May 23, 2011 (UTC) From what I can see two or possibly three pictures uploaded by this user were pulled off my site. Newboy37 16:24, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Newboy, a list of the wiki's admins can be found here. Right now, I have contacted all but Doc. Richtofen and CruzDude, both because they have been semi-active as of late and a quick response is needed here. - 16:28, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Well I've spoken about this with some other people and I'd like the images taken down for now to remove implied credit towards Maxwell123. I'd love to share my works with you all, but I'm not sure how to go about that. Newboy37 16:33, May 23, 2011 (UTC) We could easily have the images attributed to you, Newboy, as we have multiple copyright types. My guess is we could label them as and have the attribution link to your user page on BFP4F Wiki. If you can point out which specific images are taken from your site, let me know on my talk page and I can sort it out. 16:54, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, as I did the copyrighting for most of Maxwell's recent images, he told me he got many from the in-game files, though I didn't ask him about his most recent ones (the ones uploaded over the weekend and such), so I just presumed them to be from the in-game files. Basically, do what Eden said, so that we can properly attribute the images to you. As for BFH-Wiki, I still don't see what you mean... I was looking around your pages, and most of them seem to differ. When I compare your SMG page to to our SMG page, I don't seem much in common, even when comparing the different range of weapons. If you could be more specific (and provide links)... And if it's about images, I'll have you know that most of them are from an external source, and are not copyrighted under the BFH Wiki. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:14, May 23, 2011 (UTC) It's neither about the minor identical content nor the image copyright, which I never claimed anyways, but both initiated that discussion. It's about the structure itself, the BFH weapons are seperate to all the all the others and don't follow the usual behaviour with the Template:Weapons/BFH. This makes me think there's a will to create a seperate sub-wiki instead of an integrated one. Take a look at my proposal, it seems the problem is already in progress. BFH-Wiki 05:45, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :Wait, so do you mean my suggestions over there were helping or adding to the problem? And do you mean that the BFH weapon pages (example: Submachine gun (Battlefield Heroes)), although the weapons themselves are mainly based off pages we have (in the case I exemplified, the Thompson), shouldn't be on separate pages like they currently are? If so, then I believe I understand what you mean and the weapon template is going to need to be fixed. It's just that what you're saying is confusing me a bit. 06:50, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :: +1 You got it :D BFH-Wiki 07:11, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok, just making sure we're on the same page. ;) 16:15, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Herp derp. Took me a while to figure that out... In that case, I see what you mean by the "Sub-Wiki" thing. The reason I think we put them on those pages is because BFH is a unique component of the BF series, with most things have little to do with real life, other than appearance, obviously. I think I can agree with that, but I'll have to think about a few other things... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 22:43, May 25, 2011 (UTC) }}